plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Pea-nut
:Phiên bản trong Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, xem Pea-Nut. EU: €2.69 UK: £1.99 TR: ₺6.49 PL: 12,38zł MX: $39.00 THB: ฿98.09 BRL: R$5,99 AU:4.49 ID: Rp45,000 |unlocked china = Thu thập 10 mảnh ghép Pea-nut |flavor text = Pea-nut knows that some folks have an aversion to him. He tries to be sensitive to their concerns and give them the space they need. Still, he can't help but miss the good old days - back when he was the most popular nut around. }} Pea-nut (tạm dịch: Đậu-phộng) là một cây cao cấp phòng thủ lẫn tấn công xuất hiện trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó được ra mắt vào ngày 22 tháng 6, 2014 và hiện đang được bày bán với giá 2,99 đô. Pea-nut là một sự kết hợp giữa Peashooter và Wall-nut, khi nó vừa có thể bắn đậu vào các zombie mà cũng vừa có lớp vỏ cứng để bảo vệ mình khỏi chúng. Tuy nhiên, nếu Pea-nut phải chịu quá nhiều sát thương, nó sẽ mất đi một đầu, và tốc độ tấn công của nó cũng sẽ bị giảm đi một nửa (khác với phiên bản Trung Quốc), vì mỗi đầu bắn lần lượt một đậu. Nguồn gốc Pea-nut có tạo hình từ loài cây họ Đậu có tên khoa học là Arachis hypogaea, trong tiếng Anh là "peanut" (Ghi chú: Trong tiếng Việt có hai cách đọc: lạc (miền Bắc), đậu phộng (miền Nam)). Tuy nhiên, tính năng của nó thì lại được dựa trên cái tên ghép như "Pea" có nghĩa là hạt đậu, ý chỉ khả năng bắn đậu của nó tương tự như Peashooter, còn "nut" thì có ý chỉ khả năng phòng thủ tương tự như Wall-nut. Almanac entry Sun Cost: 150 DAMAGE: Normal TOUGHNESS: High RECHARGE: Mediocre Pea-nuts can shoot peas and block zombies. Pea-nut knows that some folks have an aversion to him. He tries to be sensitive to their concerns and give them the space they need. Still, he can't help but miss the good old days - back when he was the most popular nut around. Tổng quan Pea-nut chịu được đến 80 phát cắn, và vẻ ngoài của nó sẽ thay đổi lần lượt kể từ phát cắn thứ 20, 40 và 60, trước khi bị ăn sau hoàn toàn ở phát cắn thứ 80. Tuy nói là Pea-nut bắn như một cây Peashooter, nhưng nó lại gặp phải vấn đề là nếu bị mất một đầu, tốc độ bắn của nó sẽ bị giảm đi gấp đôi, vì hai đầu của nó bắn luân phiên nhau. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Pea-nut sẽ có hiệu ứng kết hợp của cả Peashooter và Wall-nut, đó là nó sẽ bắn ra liên tiếp 60 viên đậu, khôi phục máu và tạo ra một chiếc nón Viking bằng kim loại có khả năng chịu thêm 80 phát cắn hoặc một cú đập của Gargantuar. Trang phục Pea-nut nhận thêm giáp, tăng thêm máu. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Pea-nut là một cây khá đặc biệt, vì nó kết hợp được khả năng tấn công lẫn phòng thủ của Peashooter và Wall-nut. Mặc dù cả hai tính năng này của nó đều có vẻ không tương xứng với con số 150 mặt trời mà người chơi phải bỏ ra nhưng nó vẫn có thể hữu dụng nếu người chơi muốn tiết kiệm diện tích trồng. Ngoài ra, nếu coi nó là một cây phòng thủ thì tốc độ khôi phục của nó cũng khá là ấn tượng, cho phép người chơi thiết lập một hàng rào chắn nhanh chóng hơn ở đầu màn chơi, cũng như chắp vá lại hàng phòng thủ lúc sau. Nhờ sức chống chịu cao của Pea-nut mà nó có tác dụng rất tốt trong việc chống các đợt tấn công bất ngờ vào giữa trận đấu tại bãi trồng của người chơi, hoặc Imp ném ra từ Gargantuar hay Imp Cannon. Torchwood cũng có thể kết hợp được để tăng sát thương của Pea-nut lên, mặc dù làm vậy sẽ khá là phản tác dụng vì Torchwood sẽ phải trồng trước Pea-nut, đồng nghĩa với việc tác dụng phòng thủ của Pea-nut sẽ trở nên vô giá trị. Thư viện ảnh Xem thêm *Peashooter *Wall-nut *Red Stinger *Cây bắn đậu *Cây cao cấp *Đậu ru:Горох-орех Thể_loại:Cây bắn đậu Thể_loại:Cây bắn thẳng Thể_loại:Cây phòng thủ Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục trung bình Thể_loại:Cây cao cấp